


A Good Person

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, childhood hero, intimidating Steve, meddlesome Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Hi! I was wondering if you could do a StevexReader where reader works with Tony and Bruce in the lab and is kinda intimidated by Steve bc idk he’s tall and just great and she feels like he could really make her feel small and horrible and she’s just kinda scared of that. But Steve notices her and always says hi to her and stuff but she’s kinda jittery and just acts like a scared rabbit like all the time and then one day Steve confronts her. (going to continue this bc submitting is scary idk) After some prodding, reader is honest with Steve, and he kinda feels bad because he kinda knows what it’s like to feel the way that reader feels. And then he just reassures her that he wouldn’t put her down or be mean to her. And yeah, fluff. Sorry if that’s really weird and confusing.Originally posted: March 10th, 2016





	A Good Person

It started on your first day working with the Avengers. Your father has always been a fan of Captain America, him being the World’s First Superhero. You were raised in a Captain America household. You read your father’s comic books, and he would tell you stories about the star spangled man with a plan. You knew that you would never be as good as Captain America.

When your father got you a job in SHIELD, you were ecstatic. You were always a fan of science, but when facing college, you didn’t know what you wanted to do. You decided to major in physics, and in physics, the lesson about electrical engineering came to you with ease. So when you were done with that, you went into electrical engineering.

That is why a job in SHIELD was perfect for you. You were just an average worker in the science department, and you did your job so well. And that’s when you caught the attention of one Tony Stark.

You were so surprised that it happened that you were just waiting for someone to wake you up. But it has been two months, and you were still in this marvelous dream.

You got to know the team really well, connecting with each and every one of them. Everyone, except Steve. You wanted to get to know his so badly. Your father made you into the crazy fan you are today. You wanted to ask about his experiences in WWII with his times with the Howling Commandos. You wanted to comfort him with his loss of Bucky Barnes, Peggy Carter, and his youth.

You longed for these long conversations, but you couldn’t even hold a single small-talk conservation. One look of him, and you freeze. Inside, you are fangirling so hard. Even though, it’s been months of being a co-worker of his.

You were walking into your workplace that you share with Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Coffees in hand.

“I brought coffee,” you stated.

Tony sighed, “You are a life saver.”

“How late were you up this time?”

“What time is it?” Tony asked.

You gave him an eye-roll and a smile. You handed them their coffees, which they gratefully drank down.

“What are we working on today?” you asked.

“We are trying to fix Steve’s magnets,” Bruce informed. “They work perfectly well, but we are trying to speed up the process. That way, it is more accessible when doing hand-to-hand combat.”

You nodded, sipping on your coffee.

“Speaking of the Capsicle, are you still avoiding him?” Tony teased, bumping your arm with his elbow.

Your face flushed. You muttered, “I’m not avoiding him.”

Tony widely-smiled. “You ao are… Don’t worry. We all think it’s cute.”

“I haven’t been avoiding him,” you stated. “I just saw him yesterday.”

“Oh, please elaborate,” Tony said. Bruce chuckled on the side.

“I gave him the reports you asked me to give him,” you said.

“Details.”

“Okay,” you exasperated. “I dropped it off at his room, then passed by him when walking down the hall.”

Tony and Bruce chuckled. Heat rose to your cheeks.

“Why are you so shy of the old man?” Tony interrogated. “Repeat this and I’ll deny it. But Cap is one of the most friendliest guys on the team… besides Thor.”

You were about to answer when you heard the lab door open. You turned to see Steve himself coming in.

“You wanted me Stark,” Steve said.

You glared at Tony. Don’t you dare.

“Yes,” Tony explained. “Y/N is working on your magnets for your shield, but she needs to know what needs to be fixed.”

You were stone cold glaring at him, but you were facing a direction where Steve couldn’t see it. He continued, “Bruce and I would do it, but we are working on something Fury needs us to do. Come on, Bruce.”

Tony started heading over to the other side of the lab. With your eyes, you pleaded for Bruce to stay. But he gave you a reassuring smile and followed Tony. Damn it you two. I’m going to get you back.

You took in a deep breath, then turned to face Steve. “Let’s get started shall we,” you uttered with a smile. You tried not to let your voice waver.

Steve returned the smile. “Basically,” he explained. “I need the magnets to retrieve my shield faster. Tony added lights to it to ‘make it look cooler’ but I don’t really need it if it interferes with the process.”

“Okay,” you answered. You avoided his eye contact. You avoided him as whole. His body-built will make you want to crawl into a corner. “That’s all I need,” you said, turning your back on him and heading to your tablet. “I’ll let you know when I finish.”

“Thanks Y/N,” Steve said. He waited for your response. When he received none, he silently sighed and walked out of the lab.

You released a breath you didn’t know you were holding and your shoulder dropped, instantly releasing the tension.

You immediately jerked your head towards your not-so-innocent lab partners and glared. If looks can kill.

“I hate you two,” you stated. “I need more coffee.”

You walked out of the lab, but not before seeing Tony and Bruce trying to hold back a smile. Oh yeah. They are so going to regret that.

You headed down the hallway towards the kitchen, frustrated. You weren’t only frustrated at your meddlesome co-workers, but you were frustrated at yourself. Your whole life you dreamed of meeting the Living Legend, but you choke every time.

You sighed as you approached the coffee maker. You placed your mug under the Keurig and turned on the machine. The sound of coffee filling your ears soothed you. Closing your eyes, you took in a deep breath and released it slowly, letting the tension in your shoulders fall.

You tried to take your mind off of it, focusing on other things that can occupy your thoughts. You thought of your schedule for today. You thought on how you can fix the magnets. Dad’s birthday is coming up. I should plan something for him.

Your thoughts were cut off, when you heard someone clear their throat. You turned around to see Steve, himself. The person you were trying to avoid. His posture alone scared you. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his eyes pierced through you, reading you like an open book.

“Oh,” you said. “I was just leaving.” You turned back to grab your coffee and quickly began to walk out of the room. However, Steve’s well-built body stood in the way of the exit, completely blocking the doorway. His body reminded you of a Dorito. Now, you were craving Doritos.

You looked up at him, expecting him to move out of your way, but he didn’t budge.

“Is there something you need Mr. Rogers?” you stuttered, clutching your mug, even though the heat was burning your hands.

“Are you avoiding me?” he asked bluntly.

Your eyes rounded, and you moved a strand of hair out in front of your face. “No sir,” you responded.

“Then, why do you run out every time I enter a room?” Steve questioned. His arms dropped, almost like he was defeated. He ducked his head. Well, shit. This was the last thing you wanted.

“No, no, no, no, no,” you uttered, running your hands through your hair again. “It’s not that I hate you…”

“Then, why are you avoiding me? You hang out with all the others.”

Your mind was running, at a thousand thoughts per second. “Ummm…”

Steve looked at you expectantly wanting an answer, his blue eyes making you melt and weak in the knees.

“It’s, it’s just that,” you stammered. “It’s a lot to live up to.” Finally completely a full sentence.

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed together, not understanding where you were getting at. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t understand.”

“Everyone has flaws,” you continued. “But you, you can do no wrong. And I’m just me. I can never live up to other’s expectations.”

Steve looked back at the ground, trying to think of what to say. He knew how you felt. Back in the 40s, he could never be the man he wanted to be with the body and medical conditions he had. He constantly got rejected in the army, but he wanted to prove to the world that he was strong enough to join the army, brave enough to fight for his country. That’s why he never gave up.

You continued, “I know I will never become an Avenger, with no powers or special skills. I’m pretty sure if you Thor sat on me, I’d break.” You cracked a smile, trying to lighten up the room.

Steve chuckled. “I’m not perfect, Y/N. No one’s perfect. But you are amazing Y/N. You understand things I probably never will. You create the technology that helps us in the field. So don’t degrade yourself.”

You gave him a small smile. “That still doesn’t really explain why you were avoiding me,” Steve said.

You rubbed the back of your neck with your hand. “Well,” you said. “I may or may not be a big fan of yours. Last thing I needed is to disappoint one of my idols.”

Steve laughed at this, and you instantly felt heat rise to your cheeks. Steve stated, “I’m honored. But I already have a great impression on you.” He lifted his hand, gesturing to the exit of the kitchen.

Steve walked you back to the lab. “Oh,” you wondered. “And what is that?”

Steve smiled. “You care about the others and do whatever you can to help, expecting nothing in return.” You were surprised you can still be able to walk. Here was Captain America, complimenting you. You were speechless. He continued, “And honestly, you don’t need to be strong and tall to be an Avenger; you just need to be big-hearted, a good person.”

“You’re also super smart, and just all around great person to be around. Or from what I can tell. I would love to hang out with you sometime.”

“I would love to,” you answered.

“Well,” Steve stated. “This is your stop. I’ll see you around Y/N.” Like a gentleman, he opened the door for you.

“Yeah,” you said, walking into the lab. Turning back towards him, you thanked, “It was nice talking to you Steve.”

He gave you a smile, then left.

When he was out of sight, you grew the biggest smile you’ve had in awhile. You turned around to go start on those magnets you had to fix. Your smile fell when you saw you had a standing audience.

Both Tony and Bruce had smug grins on their faces.

“Shut up,” you stated, turning to face your work table.


End file.
